1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening plate to fasten a hinge arm of a furniture hinge having an elongated base plate with at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon, and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic fastening plate to fasten a hinge arm of a furniture hinge to a carrying wall is already known from DE 94 09 459 U. This consists of an elongated base plate having at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate. As the fastening screw for the hinge arm is located in the central region of the cover plate in this embodiment, the eccentric is offset and accessibly arranged by an appropriately arranged recess of the hinge arm. A symmetrical mounting of the fastening plate is thus not possible.
In the fastening plates known from DE 36 04 984 A, the heads of the screwed fastening screws are supported on the projections of the base plate penetrating the elongate apertures of the cover plate. A third clamping screw to be provided especially for this purpose serves to fix the cover plate. Alternatively, the clamping can be carried out by one of the fastening screws itself with a corresponding dimensioning.
In the fastening plates known from DE 297 13 984 U, no base plate is present. The cover plate is fixed by the fastening screws here so that a vertical adjustment by an eccentric is generally not possible.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fastening plate as a symmetrical cross-mounting plate made of steel which allows a simple vertical adjustment of clip hinges adjustable by an eccentric, with a low-cost manufacture of the fastening plate being made possible and with the single components of the fastening plate not having any complex back cuts or undercuts which make mounting unnecessarily difficult.
This object is solved in accordance with the present invention by a fastening plate having an elongated base plate with at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon, and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate. The base plate has, in the region of its boreholes serving to receive fastening elements, collar-like edges to which tang-like extensions connect. The collar-like edges penetrate elongate apertures provided in the cover plate. The tang-like extensions are bent down with respect to the collar-like edges such that they overhang the lateral edges of the elongate apertures associated therewith.
Preferred embodiments of the invention can be found in the dependent claims.
For instance, the shaft of the eccentric can penetrate a central longitudinally directed elongate aperture, whose width corresponds to the shaft diameter, in the web part of the cover plate and its lower, eccentric shaft part of a lower diameter can be pivoted in a central borehole of the base plate.
In addition, the width of the elongate apertures in the cover plate may correspond to the diameter of the collar-like edges of the boreholes, and the cover plate may be displaceably guided along the base plate via lateral edges. The end regions of the cover plate may be provided with lateral web parts which serve to anchor an attachable hinge arm.
The fastening plate according to the present invention may further include slots molded in the cover plate which serve to receive wedge-shaped extensions which are molded directly on the furniture hinge to be fastened or to an intermediate plate connected thereto. Additionally, the eccentric may have a screw head which can be actuated by corresponding slots in the attached hinge arm and, optionally, in the intermediate plate provided. The base plate and/or the cover plate may be designed to be symmetrical to their longitudinal and transverse central axes.
The fastening plate in accordance with the invention can particularly advantageously be manufactured in a method in which the tang-like extensions are bent down during the putting together of the components.